My Red Haired Savior
by Ninja Misao
Summary: During the last few moments against Killian, Tony receives help from the last person he expected to see again.


My Red Haired Savior

* * *

On the oil-drilling platform with fire all around and a mixture of iron man suits flying through the air dealing with leftover exdermis soldiers. Explosions happening every second as the fires slowly engulfing whats left of the platform. An injured Tony stark lands roughly on a piece of the platform that's left and takes a moment to rest. He blew up his mark 42 armor with that psychopath inside hoping that would kill him . Tony eyes focus on the helmet of his suit rolling out toward him it stopped a few inches away and after a few moment cracked and burst into flames.

Tony let out a sigh of relief it was over he avenged his lover's death while taking out a mad man at the same time. A sound reached his ear something was rustling toward him Tony looked into the fire and out walked Killian his body burned from head to toe with an orange glow. Tony swallowed hard there he was defenseless as the angry burning man slowly moved toward him. Was this it he just lost the love of his life to this man... no creature for right now he was no longer Aldrich Killian he was the Mandrian.

"Time to end this." Killian said in a raspy tone.

Tony watched as Killian leaned back charging the exdermis within his body for one finally attack it. Then it happened Killian was knocked off his feet and smacked hard against one of the trailers Tony turned to his savior to find his red haired savior standing before him her sea blue eyes holding a orange glow along with streaks of her skin. He could believe his eyes it was her the last person he expected to see ever again...Pepper Potts.

Pepper looked over Tony but an enraged partially regenerated Killian interrupted their reunion. Tony staggered to his feet when he noticed one of his suits flying by it spotted two exdermis targets one his enemy the other his girlfriend.

"Jarvis target one is not a threat." Tony said

The AI didn't respond Tony looked around on the ground and found his answer laying on the ground just a few inches away from him glowing. Pepper looked at Tony with anger across her face the MIT grand backed up a bit not sure what else to do. The iron suit blasted at both Pepper and Killian, Pepper dodged the attack before looking back at Tony.

"What? You mad?" Tony finally said.

His answer came when Pepper ran at him and jumped up in the air once the suit was cloth enough she balled up her fist and punched it down to the ground ripping out its chest just a few inches away from her boyfriend. Removing her hand Pepper kicked a steel pike toward Killian and quickly put her arm in the suits glove and lifted up her hand blasting Killian. The man went up in flames literately.

Once the target was no more Pepper eyes remained fixed on the flames that was once her enemy. Tony took this awkward silence as a chance to speak up.

"Honey?" The raven haired man asked cautiously.

The sound of his voice began to calm Pepper she turned to the voice and looked over at Tony. Tony could see the glow was still there in his lovers eyes but she appeared more calm now. The moment he took a step toward her Pepper backed up her eyes looking into his with a sense of confusion.

Tony nodded to himself and took a deep breath and decided to handle this the one way he knew how.

" You know you scared the devil out of me." Tony finally said

There was a brief pause Tony noticed the glow in his lovers eyes diminish along with a deep breath.

"Why cause I walked out of fire and finished your job for you." Pepper said with a smirk.

Tony smiled at the reply his Pepper was back as he moved toward her for a hung she cringed a bit unsure.

"No I'll burn you." Pepper replied in a frighten tone.

Tony touched her skin and it was cool to the touch Pepper was relived.

"See your not hot, but you should think of wear clothes like this more often." Tony said in sly tone.

That just made Pepper smile even more. The two of the shared a kiss along with a loving embrace neither of them wanted to let go of each other. Tony gave the order to Jarvis and one by one each of his suits exploded in the night sky it looked like fireworks. Pepper was happy Tony decided to destroy his distractions and he promised that he would work on stabilizing the exdermis within her.

" Now that you destroyed all your suits how are we going to get out of here?" Pepper finally asked

Tony paused for a second then smiled while Pepper sighed hitting Tony playfully. For once the infamous Iron Man didn't have the answer. Pepper smiled none the less it was odd to spend Christmas morning on an oil tanker but as long as she is with her Iron Man she couldn't care less.

It was over humanity was safe for now anyways but tomorrow is another day as for now Tony would enjoy these precious moments because even he does know how long it would last.


End file.
